Hikaru Amane
Background Hikaru Amane, or known as David, is well-known for single-handedly beating Hyoutei Gakuen's pre-regular players during a practice match. It is no doubt that he is one of the strongest players in the team, despite being a sophomore. David is one of Rokkaku's best players as evident by his performance at a practice match with Hyoutei. He alone defeated a hundred of Hyoutei's pre-regulars including Hiyoshi Wakashi. David uses an extra-long racket and plays Power Tennis. Appearance Hikaru has long, curly orange hair with a middle parting (which he styles and sets with a lot of wax prior to each match) and silver blue eyes. When he is serious he ties his long hair back into a pony tail. He is fairly tall and muscular. In the manga he has black curly hair and dark brown eyes. Personality Amane.jpg|The usual reaction. amane normal.jpg|Amane's normal expression. While he is very serious on court, he still tends to crack puns in between hits in an unusually dead pan voice. When he is off court makes even more lame puns and jokes. He is the only person who laughs at his puns but straight after gets a kick of some sort by his partner Harukaze Kurobane. Together with his upperclassman and doubles partner, Kurobane Harukaze, they make a manzai pair. He finds it strange if he tells a pun and does not get a reaction (usually a violent reaction) due to the fact he is so used to Kurobane hitting him afterwards. In the manga he seems to actually fear when Kurobane hits him after hearing his jokes as shown in his debut chapter: Genius 168. History Regionals During the Kantou semifinals he played in Doubles 2 against Momoshiro Takeshi and Kawamura Takashi pair, he returned Kawamura's Hadoukyuu and Momoshiro Takeshi's Jack Knife with only one hand. Unfortunately, he and Kurobane Harukaze fell victims to Momoshiro's mind games and conceded their 5-0 lead. David is widely known as a punster. He is nicknamed after Michelangelo's sculpture David for his facial resemblance. U-17 Camp Along with Kurobane, Amane was invited to the U-17 camp. While there he and Kurobane team up, believing they are to become a team however, the announcer suddenly instruct all pairs to have a tie-breaker match, where the loser must leave the camp. David wins and goes on to defeat all of his High School opponents and advances to the 6th Court. Tennis Record Playing Style and Techniques Amane is a right-handed Aggressive Baseliner and has shown to be rather strong physically as he was able to return Jack Knife from Momoshiro effortlessly with one hand. U-17 Camp Stats *Speed: 2 *Technique: 3 *Mental: 4 *Stamina: 3 *Power: 4 Personal Information *Preferred Type: A girl who will laugh at his jokes *Hobby: Playing at the Beach Pair Puri volume 7 Trivia Character Trivia *Amane has the longest racket used in the series. *Amane makes 20 puns every morning when he wakes up, almost 80 in a single day or one every 12 minutes The Prince of Tennis Fanbook 40.5. Accordingly, he makes a whopping grand total of 28,775 puns in a year. Other Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Tennis Player Category:Rokkaku Tennis Club Member Category:Middle Schooler Category:2nd Year Middle School Category:U-17 Camp Category:Aggressive Baseliner Category:Right-Handed Category:Chiba Players Category:Kanto Players Category:Doubles Specialists Category:2nd Stringers Category:Other Club Position Category:November Births Category:A Blood Types Category:Sagittarius